


killer lady

by sugerstoreroom



Category: tsuki uta
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerstoreroom/pseuds/sugerstoreroom
Kudos: 1





	killer lady

推荐BGM-KILLER LADY

天族的黑夜来得总是有些迟。

说，“晚安”话语之时，经常会伴随着来自海的亲吻。但是，站在海面前的隼此时此刻从内心涌现出的想法接近于海同意他抚摸自己的羽翼时的兴致还要高涨。

-说句晚安，留下亲吻，这些已经太无聊了，不是吗♪

隼垫了些脚，双手环抱上海的脖颈用力压向自己，箭头舌尖去对准着唇线，顺着海正打算探出的舌头进入他的口腔，与敏感的味蕾细胞相触触共舞，来不及吞咽的湿润唾液顺着隼的嘴角流下。

似乎被察觉到到达的地方，海迎合着动作开始与他纠缠，环绕在后面的手开始不安分地抚摸着着后颈。

撤出的舌头还带着银丝，隼全然不顾自己华丽的衣摆会印下水渍，双手也放松下来随意地搭在海的肩头。在亲吻之余隼瞥见身后的床，对着近距离的海露出意味深长的微笑。

在海一瞬间有些疑惑的眼神之中，隼只是手放到他的长凳上，毫不费力就推倒在床上。海身上的长袍因为动作的关系变得散乱，展现出内里；结实的肌肉和充盈隼没有过多的思考，伸手就脱掉自己身上的身体障碍事的华服，跪坐海的身上，弯下腰去把海的耳垂含进嘴里，用牙齿不轻不重不重地研磨。

甚至还嫌这个动作表达的爱意不够，隼某些舌头慢慢舔舐着海的耳廓。入口有点咸味，但又是非常美妙的触感。

又湿又粘腻的声音在耳边炸开，带来的刺激直冲海的脑海。身体的反应比思维的运转要快一些，隼感觉自己屁股后面的那个家伙瞬间就硬了起来。

天族的服装本就不够复杂，找到技巧就可以轻易解开。

条件反射般分泌出的唾液进入漂亮的肌肉线条蜿蜒而下，海伸手粗暴地除去隼身上剩下的衣物，然后喘着粗气从隼背后的蝴蝶骨抚摸到股沟，不多久就到达那个隐秘一点。

刻意留下的内裤早已紧紧包裹着，甚至能透出柱身的形状。隼隔着布轻轻摩挲着，拇指却坏心地重按龟头的部分。

见见海的催促，隼突然涌起的恶作剧心态得到了完全的满足，随即笑着拉下被沾湿的内裤。被释放的阴茎迫不及待地弹跳了出来，差点撞上隼的脸。

觉的双手从囊袋慢慢揉至龟头。察觉到此处的海坐起身来，不给他制止的机会，隼的食指和拇指拉下阻挡着的包皮，张开嘴把膨胀大的头部含入口腔。

口中胀大的性器让隼满意极了，舌头反复地舔舐，加上牙齿细细地轻咬，尽力讨好着闯口腔的东西，海不禁发出一阵满足的闷哼。

隼又重新伏下身去，从囊袋的部分到头部全都小心翼翼地舔舐。

心中的情欲还没有得到纾解，隼的左手撑在面前的大腿上以保持平衡，而右手则快速地解开自己的裤带，拉下内裤，握着自己的快速动作起来。

不知是因为隼口腔宜人的温度，还是面对难得一见的自慰动作，海伸手把隼深埋着的脑袋拉远，并且与他的闷哼和叹息同时而来的，是隼精致好看的脸被射出的精液喷射了一脸。

隼抬起手，食指迎合着快要从腹部掉落的精液，然后递到嘴边，毫不犹豫的吞咽了下去。

“好腥-”

剩余的衣物在两人的亲吻之中早已不知不觉地褪下，肌肤相贴的触感是新奇又满足的。

口中毫不留情捣弄的手指让隼在情欲之中越陷越深，间歇不断的亲吻，从腿根至脚置换的抚摸让他更加沉沦。

感觉到沾湿的手指在穴口按摩了几下就伸入进来，甚至还能感觉到海曲起手指旋转着拓宽内壁。

后穴被缓缓地拓开，修长的手指从两根增加到四根，也因此能进入得更深，甚至...指关节对于内壁微小的刮蹭都能被放大至脑海，成为坠入深渊的助力。

只是手指聚合在一起形成的尺寸，海的阴茎进入得格外艰难。甚至是骑乘的体位，海也不想让隼有不好的体验。

穴口被撑大，内壁开始不自觉地缠绕上入侵者。虽然隼心知肚明他的形状和尺寸，但借由身体的一部分突出出来的触感却是更加容易心动。

性器在小穴里缓缓地上动着，隼受不了这种细致碾磨的动作，双手撑着海覆盖着紧绷紧的肌肉的肩膀，踩在床上施力，慢慢抽出已经进入的部分，然后再一口气坐到底。

“唔-！！”

刺激来得比想象中还要大，冲击的余波使隼的大脑一片空白。

没有细想，甚至只进行从事欲望在行动。隼不自觉地晃动腰肢配合着海上下顶弄的动作。

本能的驱使，本能的动作。

缩紧后穴企图拥有更多的快感，他的阴茎因为距离的关系一直都在蹭着海的腹肌，双手早已协力，象征性地搭在对方的肩膀上。

“哈啊-！！”

突然地，不知道是有意还是无意，海在后穴里耸动的时候触碰到了某一个地方，隼甜腻的尖叫就脱口而出。

海像是得到了什么暗号一般，不再盲目横冲乱撞，而是专注地往那个地方顶去。身体的力量不留情面地抽被走，隼只能任凭海随意地动作。

被掐着腰向上抬，之后又落下的同时，海还严重地向上顶在那个地方。

的思维和意识早已离家出走，阴茎不受自我控制般地滴流下前液，在海的腹肌上划出不规则的弧度。

唾的眼神迷茫，视野中找不到焦点。唾液从他的嘴角流下，嘴巴无力去闭合，之前这些没有擦去的精液也已经干涸。

海的腹肌被断断续续喷射出的精液画成粘腻的一片。

结束的亲吻自然是不能落下，隼眨了眨眼，缓和着激烈情事之后的余韵。

不多久，隼的眼神慢慢从失神的状态回归到清明，动了一下平躺在床上的身体，被射出里面里的精液，因为没有了阴茎的阻挡而渐进顺着动作进行。

意识和思维从称为天堂的地方慢慢归拢，刚才欲仙欲死的感觉就像上瘾一般，还在隼的脑海里回荡。

他舔了舔嘴唇，向着旁边同样一丝不挂的海发出邀请-

“…ねぇ，海，再来一次吧♡”


End file.
